


Not Even a Date Night

by noctsnipples (kuiperdraws)



Series: Prom's Date Nights [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Intersex, M/M, Online Dating, Rough Oral Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiperdraws/pseuds/noctsnipples
Summary: Prom's third alpha encounter goes a little south.





	Not Even a Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> ...idek man
> 
> same as last time, prom has a vagina yet is also male don't read into it too deep i just like to connect to characters
> 
> you can read as a standalone but big shrug
> 
> pls enjoy, lads

[noctgar] hey r u going home 4 break?

[chocobutt] uhhh no probably not. :// are you?

[noctgar] nah my family is here in insomnia so i’ll just visit on the holidays, bt bf #1 is visiting his uncle this weekend + bf #2 is going w him

[noctgar] would you…...b interested in coming over?

 

Prom sat up in bed, sheets following after him. “Holy shit.” He breathed, clutching his phone in both hands, staring down at the screen.

 

They’d met in a basic geology class and had quickly become friends. They studied together every Thursday night, right after lab, started sending each other shitty little memes, and the farthest it had progressed was hitting a movie together. And it stayed that way, until Noct matched with him on Astrals Connect. Noct’s pictures were  _ dirty _ . Shots of his abs, the root of his cock showing, and one of them was even a picture of just his chin with come dripping from his mouth. At first, he didn’t even recognize Noct. His name was simply just ‘Noctgar’ on the app, and his face wasn’t in any of the pictures. But Prompto had been kind of pining, he felt like he’d recognize Noct anywhere. His assumption was confirmed the instant he responded to the match.

 

There was no way Prom was going to be able to just stay friends with him after seeing those pics.

 

And so they didn’t. Pretty much the second he matched back with him, they started sexting. Like, constantly. After meeting with Ignis, Noctis wanted all of the details, down to what color panties he’d been wearing. The same happened immediately after Gladio. They traded nude pictures constantly, and made it a little bit of a game. During his heat, he’d sent video after video of him and his toys, showing off how badly he wanted to meet up with Noct. But between both of their hectic schedules, they hadn’t had a chance to meet up again since their movie in September. 

 

Now though, winter break had just begun and Prom was getting pretty restless. They were synced up on heat and ruts, and Prom was fairly certain today was the last day of the cycle for them both. So now, the promise of sex that weekend was too much to pass up on.

 

[chocobutt] fuck yes

[noctgar] thank gods

[noctgar] i still feel riled up and rly just want to bury my knot rn

[chocobutt] concept: bury yr knot in my pussy >:3

[noctgar] how is that simultaneously the grossest yet hottest thing uv texted me

[chocobutt] <(￣︶￣)>

[noctgar] mm but like wht if we spend our next heat/rut together

[chocobutt] i think both of yr bfs would kill me lol

[noctgar] w/e w/e my dicks hard anyways

[noctgar] wanna c a pic?

[chocobutt] fuck yes please

 

\--

 

The two days leading up to Friday night were near unbearable. Prom jerked off more often than not, and had to fight not to squirm in his seat as he took to bus to Noct’s address. Noct lived pretty far out, up near the Citadel, and so he was forced to take the bus. There was no way he was going to make it if he biked out that way, and taking a taxi would have cost a fortune with the way traffic was today. So, bundled up in his coat with headphones shoved into his ears, he made the trek. 

 

He was dropped at a stop just a block from the apartment Noct had given him, and quickly made his way, hands tucked deep into his pockets to fight the late December chill. As he approached, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d definitely seen the building before. There’s no way he could’ve, he’d been this close to the Citadel maybe three times in his life, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. It got worse as he stepped inside, scuffing his shoes on the entry rug, and took the elevator up to the top floor. He takes a moment and stares at himself in the mirror wall of the elevator, squinting, trying to remember why this seemed familiar. As the doors open though, he’s a little dumbfounded. 

 

Penthouse floor? “What the fuck.” Prom whispers, approaching the single door in front of him. The elevator didn’t say ‘P’ for penthouse, so maybe all the floors were like this? 

 

He’s barely knocked on the door before Noct has ripped open the door. Immediately, he’s grabbed by the front of his jacket.

 

“W-Well hey there to you too Noctis, it’s been a while, nice to see you-” He’s cut off by Noct slamming their mouths together, clicking teeth painfully as he focuses on shoving his tongue as far as he can down Prom’s throat. 

 

Nimble fingers have already wrenched down the zipper on his coat, pushed to the floor. Noct’s hands start wrestling with his pants button before shoving them down hastily, right there in the doorway.

 

Suddenly, Prom’s being awkwardly walked out of the entryway, towards the couch in the living room, all without breaking Noct’s kiss. Then, they’re falling down into the cushions.

 

“We don’t have to hurry, alphas aren’t coming home til tomorrow morning, but astrals I want you on my knot right this fucking second.” Noct pants, pulling Prom’s shirt off to cast it aside, wrestling open his pants, shoving them down just enough to pull out his cock.

 

Prom swallowed, biting his lower lip. Noct’s cock was pretty, curving a little to the left and just a hair under average length. But it was weighty and looked like it’d be burning hot in his hand. 

 

“Holy shit, you’re leaking.” Noct’s thumb brushed just under his nipple, catching the tiny bead on the tip of his thumb. 

 

“Oh, uh, s-sorry. That, um, that happens after my heat?” Prom explained, reaching up to hide them a little bit.

 

“No, dude. That’s so hot. My boyfriend fucked an omega a while ago that had the same thing, that’s crazy. I didn’t realize it was so common.”

 

“Ha, yeah that’s crazy.” Prom said, resting his hands on Noct’s shoulders. “Can I...can I suck you off? Since we don’t need to be quick.”

 

“Fuck, yes. Please, please do.” Noct begs, helping Prom out of his lap and onto his knees.

 

Prom settles into the spot between Noct’s knees, getting a good grip on his cock. Without hesitation, he immediately presses his tongue flat to the root, dragging it up slowly towards the tip. Noct let out a shaky breath, tangling his fingers into his blond mop.

 

Slowly, Prom worked at swallowing him the whole way down, nuzzling his nose against the wild, dark curls at the base. Prom could feel just the barest hint of Noct’s knot already beginning to swell. Working his tongue over the head, he began to bob in quick, sharp movements, making sure to hollow his cheeks and keep his lips tight. He gently massaged the silky tip in a loose swirl, dragging his nails down over the tops of Noct’s thighs.

 

“Oh, fucks, astrals okay, ease up dude. Gonna make me pop my knot.” Noct hissed, pulled at his hair, lightly scritching at his scalp.

 

Prom doubled down on his efforts, pulling away to show off the head resting on his tongue, spit strings connecting his lips. He sinks back down, gagging himself a little as his lips caught on the rapidly fattening knot.

 

Just as he began to pull back, trying to avoid the full knot while still catching the peak of the mess, the door opened. 

 

Noct shoved his head away, reaching to hand Prom his shirt. “Ignis! Gladio, what the actual fuck!” Shocked still for a second, Prom thought about it a bit more.  _ Ignis and Gladio?  _ As in, the two alphas he’d already fucked. Gods, he was fucking dumb, he was an absolute idiot. His luck, of course, would be that Noct would be dating the only two people he’d ever slept with. No wonder the damn apartment seemed so fucking familiar. He raced to pull on his shirt.

 

“Ignis had too much wine at dinner and needed to come home.” Gladio grumbled, arm wrapped around Ignis’ middle, guiding him to the kitchen. Prom could hear more low grumbling even as he wrestled into his jeans.

 

“H-Hey, thanks for inviting me over, this was really fun but I think it’d be best if I just head home now.” He whispered, shoving his panties into his back pocket, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. Prom tries to push down the feeling of being on the verge of passing out in favor of trying to make a quick escape.

 

Noct opens his mouth to protest, but Prompto is quicker, already halfway to the door before he can get a word out.

 

“Prompto?” Ignis starts, leaning past Gladio’s sturdy arm, nearly knocking the proffered water glass from his face to the floor.

 

Prom feels the ice crack down his spine, turning haphazardly to face them both. “Hey guys, long time no see! I’d love to catch up, but I need to head out.”

 

“Woah, woah where do you know Prom from?” Noct asked, moving to lean over the back of the couch, looking towards the kitchen. 

 

“I’d hate to kiss and tell.” Ignis grinned, resting his chin on Gladio’s shoulder, reaching his hand up to shove in his hair. Gladio pulled it away, trying to stand Ignis up straight. 

 

Prom starts to step back, beelining for the door. “No, Prom, you’re staying. Sit down.” Noct said, pointing at him.

 

Prom stared back for a second. “Dude, really? I...I’m embarrassed and I’d really like to just go.”

 

“Prom, if you’ve fucked me and my boyfriends I want to know about it like. Yesterday. Sit down.”

 

“Can I just….can I least use the bathroom really fast?”

 

\---

 

After stalling in the bathroom, pulling his panties on, rinsing out his mouth, and trying to find any exit route from the bathroom to the living room, he finally resigned to having to sit down with the boys. Like, fully sit down. And talk. About how he’s had all three of their dicks in him in like, the last two months. Splashing his face with water, he stares at himself in the mirror.

 

“Why,” He whispers to himself, pinching his cheeks. “You just had to be a horny idiot and now look at where you are.”

 

He sighs, smoothing out his shirt a little and making sure he looks presentable, not really able to will away his embarrassed flush. And, out he goes, stumbling over his own feet as he approaches the armchair as far away from the three of them as he can get. 

 

“Prompto, would you like something to drink? It’d be no trouble.” Ignis asked, ready to get up at any sign of Prom’s affirmation.

 

“N-No, thank you though. I’m alright.”

 

Gladio cleared his throat, patting Ignis’ thigh. “Okay. So, we’ve all met before. That’s just a fun coincidence, I don’t think we should torture Prompto here.”

 

“I mean, it’s insane. What are the chances you’d know us all and...y’know.” Noct scooted forward to the edge of his seat.

 

“Indeed, you don’t happen to have a thing for the royal family and their cohorts, do you?” Ignis tittered, resting his arm behind Gladio’s shoulders. 

 

Prom furrowed his brow, “Royal family? What does that mean?”

 

Gladio and Noctis share a look with each other, and Ignis moves to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Wait, did you really not know? Prom, you know my full name. Noctis Lucis Caelum, as in like. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of King Regis Lucis Caelum. Did...did you genuinely not know?”

 

Prom felt like he couldn’t breathe for a minute. “You’re joking. You’ve got to be, this is a joke and you’re just messing with me to make me forget that I’m in a room with the only three alphas I’ve ever gotten anywhere with. Gods, not funny, not funny Noct.”

 

“Prom, I seriously thought you knew already? I just. I didn’t say anything because I thought it was public knowledge, and I didn’t want to make it weirder because you liked me back y’know.”

 

“Noct, please buddy, I don’t-”

 

“I mean, it all worked out right. We all met anyways and like, we all...we all like you? We all talk about you, I guess none of us really knew it was you though.”

 

Prom felt like his face was going to melt with how hard he was blushing, pure embarrassment burning in his eyes and closing up his throat. 

 

“Y’know...the more I think about it, and the more I say it out loud. Three alphas and an omega wouldn’t be so bad.” Noct said, reaching forward to rest his hand on Prom’s knee. “What do you guys think?”

 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be terrible, considering we all get along well enough.” Ignis says, grinning. 

 

“I’d love to try it out.” Gladio added.

 

“And you? I know it’s a lot all at once, but what’s your opinion?”

 

Prom sighed shakily, “I...I guess we could see.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> slaps the oof button
> 
> you can find me @noctsnipples on twitter and tumblr
> 
> pls comment and leave kudos if you liked it, maybe even drop an f in the chat, it fuels me


End file.
